Mickey Mouse Toons
Mickey Mouse Toons is an 2011 American animated television series. Synopsis Characters 'Main characters' *'Mickey Mouse' (voiced by Bret Iwan): *'Minnie Mouse' (voiced by Russi Taylor): *'Donald Duck' (voiced by Tony Alsemo): *'Goofy' (voiced by Bill Farmer): *'Pluto' (voiced by Bill Farmer): *'Daisy Duck' (voiced by Idina Menzel): *'Pete' (voiced by Jim Cummings): *Huey, Duey and Louie (voiced by Russi Taylor): *Webby Vanderquack (voiced by Russi Taylor): *Scrooge McDuck (voiced by Alan Young): *Launchpad McQuack (voiced by Terry McGovern): *Chip 'n Dale (voiced by Tress MacNielle and Corey Burton): *Max Goof (voiced by Jason Mardsen): *P.J (voiced by Rob Paulsen): *Darkwing Duck (voiced by Jim Cummings): *Gosalyn Mallard (voiced by Jessica DiCicco): *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (voiced by Frank Welker): *Stitch (626) (voiced by Ben Diskin): *Yuna Kamihara (voiced by Gwendolyn Yeo): *Kim Possible (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano): *Ron Stoppable (voiced by Will Friedle): *Rufus (voiced by Nancy Cartwright): *Kuzco (voiced by J.P Manoux): *Jake Long (voiced by Dante Basco): *Rose (voiced by Mae Whitman): *Trixie (voiced by Crystal Scales): *Spud (voiced by Charlie Finn): *Lao Shi (voiced by Keone Young): *Fu Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio): *Tino Tonitini (voiced by Jason Mardsen): *Lor McQuarrie (voiced by Grey DeLisle): *Carver Descartes (voiced by Phil LaMarr): *Tish Katsufrakis (voiced by Kath Soucie): *Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): *Roger Rabbit (voiced by Jess Harnell): 'Recurring characters' *Scoots (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): *Sora (voiced by Haley Joel Osment): *Riku (voiced by David Gallagher): *Kairi (voiced by Alyson Stoner): *Ludwig Von Drake (voiced by Corey Burton): *Humphrey the Bear (voiced by Jim Cummings): *Jack (voiced by Steven Blum): *Angel (624) (voiced by Tara Strong): *Carl the Grim Mouse (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): 'Other characters' *Mrs. Turtle (voiced By Estelle Harris): *Chief O' Hara (voiced by Corey Burton): *Old Man (voiced by Crispin Freeman and Eric Bauza): *Baby Shelby (voiced by Jeff Bennett): *Hazmats (voiced by Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, Tom Kenny, Jeff Bennett and Rob Paulsen): *The Phantom Blot (voiced by John O' Hurley): *Aracuan Bird (voiced by Frank Welker): *Clarabelle Cow (voiced by April Winchell): *Clara Cluck (voiced by Russi Taylor): Voice Cast *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Duey and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Clara Cluck *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto *Idina Menzel as Daisy Duck *Jim Cummings as Pete, Darkwing Duck, Humphrey the Bear, Zeke, Hazmats *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Tress MacNielle as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig von Drake, Chief O' Hara, Narrator *Jason Mardsen as Max Goof and Tino Tonitini *Rob Paulsen as P.J and Hazmats *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Jessica DiCicco as Gosalyn Mallard *Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Aracuan Bird *Ben Diskin as Stitch (626) *Gwendolyn Yeo as Yuna Kamihara *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *J.P Manoux as Kuzco *Dante Basco as Jake Long *Mae Whitman as Rose *Crystal Scales as Trixie *Charlie Finn as Spud *Keone Young as Lao Shi *John DiMaggio as Fu Dog *Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie, Bird, Momma Bear, Bear Cubs *Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes *Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis, Little Girl, President, Claudette Dupri, Tour Guide Kid, Rich Girl *Dan Castellaneta as Genie *Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit, various 'Recurring Voices' *Dee Bradley Baker as Scoots, Snorts, Carl the Grim Mouse, Voice in UFO, Shelby the Dog, Krakos the Bear, Dragon, Dentist, Ghost *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Alyson Stoner as Kairi *Steven Blum as Jack and Barbarian *Tara Strong as Angel (624) Episodes Production Home media release Music Reception Category:Animated Series Category:2011 Category:Disney shows Category:TV Shows Category:Mickey Mouse